Summers End
by VashandNaomiForever
Summary: A short story that's a continuation of another story "Mistletoe". Might want to read that first, then this one. Snape and Lily's last summer together, can he tell her how much she means to him before she leaves his life for good?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and its characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me.

_Summers End_

A soft warm summer breeze blew through the willow tree, a couple sat beneath seeming to take a short snooze. Severus Snape was wide awake, with a snoring Lily sitting next to him. She had been leaning against the tree, until recently when she tilted to the side and rested her delicate head against his shoulder. They had gone for a long walk, Lily had acted a little tired and he offered to take a small rest under the tree. She took him up on that offer and it did not take long for his companion to drift into a peaceful slumber.

He had known her for six years now, and ever since he had met her he was captivated by her. He didn't have to put on a façade during this time of the year, with her. He cherished these moments they spent together during the summer. The only time he had Lily to himself, with no annoying Potter to get in the way. He knew this was the last chance to try and sway her to be with him…not just a friend of sorts, but more than a friend.

Last year, that Christmas Eve when he had kissed her underneath the mistletoe, and she had kissed him back…It gave him such high hopes that maybe, just maybe she would see him in a different light. Yet it seemed that it was a onetime thing, for things went back to how they normally were; them doing their own thing, without one another. It wasn't all her fault, he did have to put on a mask around his fellow Slytherin friends, insulting Griffindors and making fun of mudbloods.

If only she would let him love her secretly. No one would have to know. She was so strong willed though; he doubted she'd like being hidden from the world like that. Lilies were meant to shine in the sunlight, they wilted without it.

Snape felt the girl move and looked over to see her stretch and yawn. After yawning she smiled up at him, melting his heart even more for her.

"I didn't mean to take up our whole day sleeping." She apologized. Snape shook his head to show he hadn't minded. "Let's go make up some lost time, and go swimming!" She exclaimed, getting up and beginning to take off her blouse, making Snape blanch.

"Oh don't be such a baby!" She teased as her shirt came off and her purple bra was now visible. "It's not like you haven't seen this kind of thing before." She then began to unbutton her pants. Snape turned away from her changing form and put his hand over his eyes. This was too much! She was way too comfortable doing this around him; while he felt completely the opposite. It was only when he heard the splash that he turned to look. She was paddling away in the cool water, her peachy skin glistening in the reflection of it. Thank god not many people knew of their special spot, he'd hate for some cad to stumble upon her at this moment.

"Aren't you coming in?" She called, looking at him with those oh so convincing green eyes. "Or are you afraid to show some skin?" In truth, Snape was very self-conscious about his appearance, knowing his skin was incredibly pale and his muscular frame could never compare to someone like Potters…Yet with Lily, worrying about that type of thing out of school seemed silly. It was just her and him, no one else to laugh, to tease. Lily liked him the way he was, no matter what. At least he damn well hoped so, because he began to undress, until he was down to his black boxers. She had swum a bit upstream, leaving him to jump in the calming water without her eyes seeing him like this yet. He let out an ex hale of satisfaction; the temperature of the creek was really quite perfect. He floated on his back, looking up at the sky and silently thinking to himself about returning to Hogwarts. That's when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, his eyes shifted to see the beautiful red head smiling down at him.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" She laughed as he rolled his eyes. She let go of his shoulder and floated in the water beside him.

"It's our last year together…" She began, Snape watched from the corner of her eye as her face turned troubled looking. "Where do you see yourself going after school?" She asked him.

All he could do was shrug, not really knowing what to say or tell her. "I think I want to be a teacher." She told him, "Hogwarts has always been so dear to me, imagine working there? Wouldn't it be brilliant?"

"What would you teach? Charms? You happen to be good at charming most the men there." He teased her, making her blush and frown at him.

"Actually, I think it would be fun to teach Potions. You and I have always had a great deal of joy out of that class." It was true; he enjoyed taking Potions with Lily, though any class with her was a blessing.

"What does Saint Potter think of this?" He asked, hoping that maybe her addiction to Potions would be enough for the slag to not want her anymore.

"I wouldn't know we haven't spoken since the end of school."

He hadn't tried to contact her during the summer? The fool, he had no idea what he was missing out on. Probably being a playboy during the summer and then back to hounding Lily when school started again. How he despised that four eyed toad.

She turned to him, Snape now seeing the hurt in her eyes. "Oh Snape, I wish he would!" Her tears slipped out of her lovely eyes and down her face. "Do you think I'm not pretty enough for him?" She asked, truly believing that something was wrong with her.

He couldn't stand to see her like this, he came close to her, taking his hand and cupping her face in it. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever known, Lily Evans, and James Potter is a fool not to think so." Lily's eyes grew wide with surprise at his complete honesty, not to mention his closeness. "If I were him, I would never let you forget how much you mean to me. How every time I look into your eyes I see heaven, and when you smile the whole world is a better place for it." His other hand took the other side of her face, feeling just how soft her skin really is; his fingertips touching her rosy locks. "If he can't see just how precious you are, it's his loss Lily." With that he kissed her hard, letting his words sink into her tiny little skull. Letting her know, that she didn't need to worry about winning the approval of someone like Potter, she had and would always have Snapes. He waited for her to get angry; to push him off her and yell at him for kissing her. He was surprised, just like during Christmas, to have her kissing him back. Her hands were around his neck, the tips of her fingers digging into his wet black hair.

Her body pushed up against his, making him drop one of his hands and placing it on her lower back, holding her to him. Lily stopped kissing him and looked longingly into his eyes, "I never knew you felt this way Severus." She had used his first name, a sign that maybe, just maybe she might return some of his feelings. She kissed him softly, slowly, working her way from his lips to the curve of his jaw, to his neck. Snape kissing any part of her face he could reach, enjoying the intimacy they rarely shared.


	2. Chapter 2

_Summers End_

It was evening, the full moon was high in the sky, lighting the forest that Snape waited in. A long distance away he could hear a howl, making Severus think back to the night he had found out Remus Lupin's secret. He had a good idea that howl he was hearing now was from the very same man. Or what once was a man. Snape had been waiting in the Forbidden Forest for Lily to show up. They hadn't spoken since arriving to Hogwarts. So when she had asked him to meet her here, his curiosity had gotten the best of him.

He heard footsteps coming and looked up to see her pretty frame. Her long hair was down and blew behind her as she came towards him. They sat down and leaned against a tree, Snape quietly waiting for her to begin.

"Severus," She began, "I think he is going to ask me to marry him soon." Snape didn't need to ask who the "he" was. Lily had been dating James Potter for the better part of the school year. "And I'm scared to death that I'm in love with the wrong man." Snape couldn't believe what he had heard. They both looked at one another then turned their gaze away. Could she possible be in love with him, Snape?

"I don't suppose you could be in a public relationship with someone like me, could you?" She asked him. With Snapes decision to join the 'Death Eaters' after graduation, he truly could not see a public relationship working.

"No, but a private one wouldn't be as bad as you think. I could protect you Lily, with this war coming one needs to be on the winning side of it. I could keep you ten times safer than he ever could." Lily shook her head sadly at him.

"I can't be with a man who has two faces. Either you love me no matter who knows, or you don't love me at all." Snape didn't like to hear this from her. How could he not love her? Yet in front of the whole world, the world that if he wanted to be a part of something he believed in, he couldn't even affiliate with someone like her. He couldn't just give up all that he had worked for, even if that meant…

"You're the only woman I'll ever love, Lily, but I can't stop being who I am."

"I guess I'm really not worth it, am I?" Lily's eyes began to tear. Snape hated seeing her like this. He went to reach out and touch her but got his hand slapped away.

"Maybe, I was just being silly. Thinking you could actually be…" She stopped her sentence, her eyes looking only at the forest floor. Determination quickly filled her eyes as she stood up. "James really is a good man; maybe it's typical to have second thoughts. That's just all they are though, second thoughts; nothing real and certain. Well then, good night Severus." She began to start walking away from him when he caught her hand, pulling hard enough to bring her down again with him.

He took Lily in his arms and held her with her back against him, his mouth right next to her neck and ear. "He'd be crazy not to marry you." He gently placed his lips against her exposed neck. He listened to her sharp intake of breath at the very act. He could tell how much she wanted to act like his touch didn't please her, but knew she couldn't bring herself to stop him. He moved up and down her slender neck, working his way along her jaw, enjoying the moment. Finally, unable to stand it anymore, she turned her head and took his mouth for her own. He could hear her mumbling a "damn you" in between kisses, making him chuckle on the inside.

"Is this all then? All that we can ever share? I few moments of sweetness?" Lily asked him after their sweet embrace. Snape looked at her with so much want in his dark eyes, "I can't give any more than this. Is that so bad? You get to live your dream life with him and no commitment needed with me." His last works hurt coming out, but they were incredibly true. Lily sighed and leaned into him, resting her head against his chest.

"Severus Snape, must you always sell yourself so sort?" She asked of him, not expecting an answer.

"How can I not, after all you wanted to date him more than me to begin with."

"I would have been with you in the very beginning, if you hadn't always been so different in front of your Slytherin friends. Don't you know that true friends don't need to be impressed by you?" She asked, watching him as he looked off into the vast dark forest.

"It's getting late, you should be getting back." He told her, starting to push her aside to get up. Lily scooted off his lap and let him get up first, taking his hand when he offered it to help her up. They looked at one another for a moment, both lost in their separate thoughts.

"I guess…I'll see you around then, Snape." She said, turning on her heel and starting off towards the castle, every now and then looking back at him.

Snape stood in the silence of the forest, wondering if he had done the right thing. If someday he would regret not picking the love of his life over his future career.

They both graduated, Severus was recruited into the Death Eaters, while Lily Evans got engaged then later married to James Potter. Neither would have expected ever running into one another, until one day…

Lily had taken a day to herself, walking around places she had enjoyed as a child. She was making her way towards her special spot she used to share with Severus, when it began to rain. At first it was a light spring shower, but then began to pour harder. Looking for some sort of shelter, her eyes landed on something black.

Never in a million years did he ever think he'd see her again, but when the red haired woman in the purple dress stopped and noticed his presence, there was no doubt in his mind that she was indeed Lily Evans. He expected her to smile and nod, then go on. It wasn't like they had much to say to one another, right? What she did astounded him. She ran to him, screaming his name, throwing herself upon his frame and engulfing him with her embrace.

How her body still felt right near his, it was unbearable. He didn't even realize she was kissing him before it was too late, his body reacting to it making his mind fog. He dragged her body underneath the willow to get out of the rain, his hands running up and down her curves. His hands reached for her front, beginning to unbutton when he felt something between her breasts. He took it in his hand and looked down to see the very lily he had given the woman for Christmas back at Hogwarts. His eyes spoke the words, 'You've kept this all this time?'

"Always." She said this one word, making his guarded heart soften. His mouth took hers passionately, his hand dropping the charm and cupping her face. He pushed her body up against the tree they had shared so many moments with one another.


End file.
